


In Related News...

by Kingeccho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodyswap, Dirty Talk, F/F, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, f/f - Freeform, semi-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingeccho/pseuds/Kingeccho
Summary: Just your typical story of a firl being fingerbanged by her girlfriend while there's a dude inside of her, while her parents are in the other room.I also have a Fiverr. If you enjoy what you've read, visit kingofweird and I'll write anything you suggest. I have no limits and I never judge.
Kudos: 9





	In Related News...

Tiffany pushes Audry against her kitchen wall. “What the fuck are you thinking?!” Audry exclaims in a whisper, “My family’s right there!” she said alluding to the living room downstairs, where her parents were. “I know,” Tiffany whispered back after placing a kiss on Audry’s neck, “So we’d better make this quick and quiet, yeah?” She then snakes her right hand under Audry’s skirt, rubbing her through her panties and kissing her. “We can’t,” Audry protests, “You know how they are with gay people. We can’t risk this. Plus, they still think I’m with James, so they’ll think I’m cheating.” Tiffany stops her actions and says. 

“I mean technically-” “Shut up!” Audry interrupts, “I know that, but they’ll put us both in a nuthouse if we even present the idea to them.” “It just depends on phrasing,” Tiffany said “‘James got a new headset for christmas and was so excited, he died. Don’t worry. His spirit lives within all of us. More than you may think.’ See? Perfect explanation.” Audry looks at Tiffany like she just spoke gibberish. “Ok,” she began, “First, now we gotta check to see if the wrong head got switched. And second, you know how loud you scream. You couldn’t be quiet to save your life.” “Which is why we’re not gonna focus on me,” Tiffany responded before resuming her actions “This’ll be all about you until they’re all gone.”

Audry was about to object until Tiffany inserted a finger into her, causing her to let out a small gasp. “And I can feel how wet you are,” Tiffany continued, “I know you want this. It’ll be nice and quick. I promise.” She kisses Audry who groans. “Fine,” she concedes, “Just make it quick.” “That’s what I’m best at,” Tiffany says with a wink, as Audry lets out a chuckle.

Tiffany kisses her, speeding up her movements. Audry’s gasps progressively graduate to small moans as Tiffany adds another finger. Noticing this, Tiffany turns them both around and covers her mouth in an attempt to slincence her moans in any way she could.

“Shshsh,” Tiffany says in her ear, “If you don’t keep it down, your folks will come in here and see their innocent daughter taking two fingers in her cunt. We wouldn’t want that, would we? Just standing there, watching. Getting an eyeful. That’s not what we want is it?”

Hearing Tiffany’s words is sending jolts down Audry’s spine. She becomes wetter and her moans are getting uncontrollably louder. “Oh,” Tiffany said in a sly tone, quickening her pace, “So maybe it is what you want? I bet you’re imagining them sitting at that table right now, aren’t you? Well, don’t keep your audience waiting. Show them how naughty you can be.”

Audry feels her orgasm approaching and is nearly squealing as a result. Her walls start to tighten around Tiffany’s finger and Tiffany’s enjoying every second. “That’s right,” she encourages, “Cum on my fucking fingers. Show mommy and daddy how bad you are. Yeah, that’s it. Come on. Cum for me.”

Audry then lets out a silent scream as she throws her head back and cums on Tiffany’s fingers. “There we go,” Tiffany condones, “Good girl.” Moments after Audry rides out her orgasm, Tiffany sticks her fingers in her mouth, sucking them clean. “See?” She said “Was that so bad?” Audry just sat there and blushed as the weight of what she was just thinking about dawned on her. “Exactly,” Tiffany answered, “Now let’s get you straightened up. Your folks are waiting.”


End file.
